1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video displaying apparatus having a video muting processing function by which a video is apparently erased from a screen of a picture tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a television receiver, a video is displayed on a screen of a picture tube. When the video will be disturbed by a noise generated due to switching of the channel, the video is erased. Also, in order to erase the video from the screen when an independent sound broadcast is heard such as a satellite broadcast, the entire screen is displayed in black to erase the video from the screen. The video muting process is thus made.
A television receiver having such video muting processing function comprises a driving mechanism for feeding a video signal to a picture tube and driving the picture tube, and a blanking mechanism for feeding a blanking signal instead of the video signal fed to the picture tube when a video muting process is indicated. In such television receiver, when the video muting process is performed, the displaying screen on which the video is displayed will be temporarily switched over to a black background image. Therefore the brightness of the displaying screen will quickly vary and the driving mechanism will be subjected to a large load. Also, the quick variation of the displaying screen at the time of this video muting process will give an uneasy feeling to the utilizer.
As described above, in the conventional television receiver, at the time of the video muting process, a large load will be applied to the driving mechanism for displaying the screen and a visual unease will be given to the utilizer by the quick variation of the displaying screen.